


Honey Sweet

by ASymphony29



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Canon Trans Character, Fluff, Honey Sweet, M/M, Song fic, matteo is bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASymphony29/pseuds/ASymphony29
Summary: David knows Matteo and Matteo knows David. They're in love.Song: Honey Sweet by Blossoms





	Honey Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a band I love called Blossoms on Saturday (check them out they're pretty cool) and felt an urge to write a story about these boys so did it to one of their songs which I think suits perfectly. im very happy with how this turned and im very impressed with myself to be honest so I hope you enjoy.

David had been working on his essay for hours by the time Matteo got home from work. His eyes were burning and his back was hurting  
the way he was sitting as well as the fact his binder had been on for probably too long. He didnt know. He lost track of time a  
long time ago. He stopped typing and shut his eyes easily and listened to his boyfriend shuffle around the apartment that was entirely  
their own place. He heard a bang from the kitchen and the colourful words flow out of Matteos mouth. David grinned to himself and  
waited to hear the floor board by the entrance to their bedroom make a noise when Matteo approached.

 

Im out, I heard a creak  
Behind my window, honey sweet.

 

He cracked his eyes open when his boyfriend entered the room, and watched with an amused grin as Matteo flopped dramatically, face first  
onto the bed next to David. David reached his hand over to run a hand through Matteos messy mop of hair and Matteo lent into it  
immediatley, sighing contently and relaxing even further into the bed if that was possible. When he stopped after a couple of minutes in  
an attempt to shut his laptop down for the night, his boyfriend lifted his head and frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, it was something  
David could only describe as the cutest thing he'd ever seen. 

'I'm just going to shut this down and take my binder off, ok dear?' David asked teasingly.

'Matteos face relaxed into a small sweet smile and he nodded as he replied 'Yeah of course, sorry.'

David just smiled in return as Matteo shut his eyes for David to change. David had truly found an angel amongst men.

His boyfriend started humming and David rolled his eyes and scoffed fondly as he recognised it as Take Me To Church. Matteo laughed.

'I love you' Matteo sung to him.

David quickly finished throwing on the t-shirt he wore to bed and lent over Matteo to give him an upside down kiss and whispered agaisnt  
his sweet partners lips, 'I love you too.'

 

There's no doubt you still love me  
You'd still love this incomplete.

 

He dropped back down onto the bed next to Matteo letting the stress of his essays deadline seep away from him. Matteo snuggled up and  
wound himself around David, making himself as small as he could. David let his head rest on top of Matteos and ran his fingers up and  
down his boyfriends arm. David knew Matteo was a softie at heart but hadn't expected Matteo to be so cuddly and unashamedly needy. In  
truth, David loved it. As Matteo dozed loghtly on his chest David thought about how Matteo and their relationship. 

 

I wanna know if this road  
Belongs to my eyes and only mine

 

He was in this for the long run and he was pretty sure Matteo was too considering how many times a day he professed his love and adoration for David.  
Matteo had recently bought up their future and talked excitedly about all the things they were going to do together at one hundered  
miles an hour bringing up unrealistic and crazy ideas, spiking Davids concerns. As he suspected, Matteo had been entering an episode.  
David stayed through it all and had not let Matteo apologise once after he was better again. David thought it might have been the mania  
talking but when Matteo bought it up again only a couple weeks later, and then again after that David knew he was serious.

After dinner, takeaway as Matteo was so tired and dozy he didnt want to cook and David just really couldn't be bothered tonight, they  
curled up in bed and watched a film called 'Gods Own Country.' It was interesting as both David and Matteo felt they could relate to  
Johnny, the main character who was lonely and isolated on his farm deep in the countryside, who pushed away his friends and had an odd  
and silghtly uncomfortable relationship with his family. Both boys also daw eachother as their Gheorghe, the romanian immigrant worker  
hired to help. Gheorghe helped Johnny sort his life out and see hope in the world as they fell in love. There were painful bumps in  
the road to the hopeful ending shot of the film and it was in some ways similar to their own story.Where one ran the other followed,  
because they fell in love. This had been discussed lying facing eachother under the sheets. They talked about anything and everything  
now because communication was key, and it always ended in a kiss, this was Matteos favourite part. 

Tonight they had sex. It was slow and caring and beautiful and emotional. They traded kisses afterwards, for what felt like hours before  
Matteo planted one last soft kiss on his cheek and finally tucked himself in for the night, right in the crook of Davids arm. They fell  
asleep like that is the warm cacoon of their sheets, melting into the mattress. They dreamt that night of eachother, although dreams  
could now be confused with real life. Life was now and it was perfect.

 

No more nights alone, so cold  
Let's go back discreet, honey sweet


End file.
